


It's a Date

by MadHattaProductions



Category: One Piece
Genre: I said i wouldn't do this, Its a threesome., M/M, NSFW, NSFW AS FUCK, Who the fuck even tags these things, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattaProductions/pseuds/MadHattaProductions
Summary: Prompt AU in Doflamingos Throne Room, Dressrosa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so This is NSFW You've been warned already don't get offended  
> Theres LawKid

Eustass wasn’t proud of himself.

He hadn’t told a soul, and he’d absolutely obliterate Trafalgar if he told anyone about this.

Thing is, Eustass may or may not have done the dirty deed with Law. And he may or may not have enjoyed it... and he may or may not have arranged to do it again.

It didn’t matter right now.

What mattered right now was that he was in Dressrosa, headed to the throne room. Well, Law calls it that because Doflamingo calls it that, but it was just a sort of shady meeting room.

The walls were made of large and tightly packed smooth stone, as the rest of the castle was. Eustass had never been here and he had a bad feeling about today.

A small toy wheeled along in front of him, showing him where to go.

According to Law, it was the perfect place. Nobody went in there unless Doflamingo called a meeting, nobody but him.

Kid shivered, hating that he was excited. He was already thinking of what he was going to do to Trafalgar and he was, though a little shamefully on his part, turned on by it.

He was a little shocked when the toy abruptly stopped and opened a door which he nearly walked directly into, then it wheeled away rather fast. He shrugged and walked in, the room was dark, then shut the door behind him.

Law was perched on a throne with a heart at its crest, done up in red leather and black velvet. Law was in his usual clothes but they were strewn, his cap was off and his hair was almost messy. As though he’d been waiting a while and couldn’t quite wait long enough.

“What took you so long, Eustass-ya? You’ve been walking quite slow.” Laws voice was smooth, as if he’d been waiting to say this. He was naked already, playing with himself lewdly and catching Kids’ immediate attention.

Kid stammered, the voice got to him a lot more than he’d like to admit it did. “Blame the toy, Trafalgar. Not my fault.” He looked around the room, pushing the blame onto the long-gone toy.

“Well, you just going to stand all the way over there? Not gonna say ‘hi’ or anything huh?” Law taunted Kid a little bit, he knew what buttons to press.

“Shut up, Law” Kid replied venomously. He loved this way of conversing, he hated that he liked it so much, this tit for tat bullshit. But what could he say? It’s what got him going and he wasn’t about to deny himself a thing.

It didn’t take long for Eustass to be across the room, shrugging off his coat on the way, easily between Law’s thighs.

It felt so… right.

Law’s thighs were plump and soft yet very strong. Eustass couldn’t get enough of the way they clung to his hips so tightly, there was never enough of that bliss he felt when Law writhed under him the way only Law could. No woman had ever come close, and speaking of such, no other man either.

Eustass couldn’t stand kissing Law at first, but it was an addictive thing and he kept going back for more as if reality was just rehab group and Law was the drug that kept him way out of it.

He hated that he wanted Law. He hated everything about it until he got the hit he was looking for, the thing that made him keep coming back for more.

It was all in the first moment their skin made contact, usually Law looping his arms around his neck, that Kid would remember why he was here.

In that moment, nothing about Law mattered except that he was hot for it and he was ready.

They were too far into the haze, law having tugged Kids’ pants down low on his hips, to notice Doflamingo slip through the window, sitting high in the dark ceiling.

He chuckled softly to himself, his more sinister laugh coming out deep and muffled.

Eustass was halfway undressed, Law already naked. They both sported a sizeable erection for the other, but despite that Doflamingo was having a hard time deciding who would top.

Then again, he couldn’t quite see from here.

He shrugged and stepped to the floor, letting his shoes tap on the ground ominously, a devilish grin on his face as he walked to his own throne chair, a large black leather back chair that sat taller and was more cushioned than the rest.

He saw Law freeze up and Kid subsequently freeze up as they heard him sit down. The room was silent for a time as Doflamingo got comfortable, resting his head on his hand. His sunglasses made it impossible to read him and his smile was unnerving to the two, clearly very busy, men.

Eustass noticed how much it unnerved Law to be watched. It made Law blush like crazy, a bundle of embarrassment.

Kid ground himself up against Law and Law moaned, long, low and loud; he’d waited too long and it felt too good. He was ashamed and tucked his face into Kid’s chest, trying to hide, his thighs clamping down around Kid’s hips needily.

In that moment Doflamingo decided who was going to top. It appeared that usually Kid would dominate Law, however tonight he was going to ruin this little ‘occasion’.

He laughed, his deep menacing chuckle echoing around the room. Kid felt his body moving but didn’t recognise it as him moving himself. He began to try to tug and move but when he did he got very much nowhere.

Law was moving too, but it was hard to tell if it was willingly or not. Doflamingo sat, making gestures with his hand as the two switched places completely and Law began to grind up against Kid.

Kid hated that, but his cock was begging for it and he couldn’t quite deny himself that. Trafalgar hadn’t gotten the chance to dominate kid yet, he was enjoying himself here. He felt Doflamingo’s hold on him weaken, but his movements didn’t change a bit.

In response he heard Doflamingo say something he couldn’t quite hear.

“So he _did_ want to do this, hm?” he chuckled to himself.

Law groaned softly, he got much better friction this way; it was new. Exciting.

He wondered briefly how slow he’d need to take it for Kid to adjust, but considering Kid the first time didn’t wait at all Law wasn’t exactly too keen on showing him mercy.

Doflamingo coughed obviously and Law looked up at him just in time to realize he’d thrown something at him. Law caught it; a smallish bottle. It seemed much more lavish than anything he’d seen; a rich person’s bottle. It took him a moment to figure out it was in fact, lube.

He grinned much to the disdain of Kid, who realized at about the same time as Law did what it was. It didn’t take long for Law to get Kid out of the rest of his clothes, considering shambles did just the trick and he didn’t have to fumble with any zippers or anything like that.

Kid was being all angry with his eyes, trying to yell how much he hated Trafalgar and Doflamingo right now, but every grind against his twitching cock shut him up all too good. He suppressed every moan that came up accidentally as best he could, but in this situation all he could do was wait for whatever was going to happen.

It didn’t take long for Trafalgar to get down to it. He was hasty, but teasing as all hell. Eustass couldn’t stand it.

He felt Laws finger rub against him and it send a heatwave straight to his cheeks; he flushed a bright red and pursed his lips, trying not to bite them.

Law was amazed, he’d never seen Eustass like this. But nonetheless, no mercy. This was also payback, though he knew when to take it slow; it wasn’t going to be as bad as his own first time with Kid.

He gently began to knead his index finger into Kid, making his muscles twitch but, due to Doflamingo’s strings, stay still.

Kid whimpered softly beneath Law’s touch, a shy and overexposed mass of nerves and a little anxiety.

Law was turned on by it, a little embarrassed too. He kept pressing and kneading until Eustass was relaxed enough to let him in little by little.

He said he wouldn’t take it easy, but he couldn’t really do this so harsh like Kid always did.

He stretched Eustass open, softer than Kid expected him to do, and with a generous amount of lube which Kid was grateful for.

Kid arched his back reluctantly and in response to Law’s finger curling up into him, accompanied by a soft abrupt moan. He refused to look and kept his eyes firmly shut, he didn’t want Law to see this honestly but now that he was here he wouldn’t go back and undo this anyway.

He was starting to enjoy it more than he would ever admit to.

He began to softly rock back onto Law’s finger, but he wasn’t sure if it was Doflamingo’s strings or himself. He moaned loudly when Law began to rub the second finger against him, hissing at the sweet burn of the addition for the first moment before adjusting to the sensation it made within him as Law curled his fingers and continued to stretch him.

Kid was gone into the feeling now, Doflamingo didn’t even need to hold him up, but he did anyway. Law was into it.

Kid whined and moaned outwardly, though deep and more to himself. Law had scissored him enough so that when he felt a third finger press against him, he didn’t hesitate to try to push back.

So fast, he thought but couldn’t speak. His thoughts weren’t making it to his lips properly. Law’s hand was working wonders that he couldn’t explain and this sort of feeling was completely new to him.

It didn’t take long for Eustass to begin to rock softly onto Law’s fingers yet again, a soft wet slapping noise that came with it somehow not bothering or embarrassing him as much as it otherwise should have.

Doflamingo enjoyed this show, he figured he’d done enough prompting and let it play out from here amusedly, still watching with his head on his hand and his legs crossed. This would be fun.

Kid almost hissed at the new burn every time something was added but after the second time it was a good burn. He liked that burn because each time he got it, the ridiculous new twisting in his stomach got better.

The feeling was gone and Kid’s eyes shot open to find out why. His face went a shade darker at the sight; Law was rubbing himself against him, teasing him harshly. Kid’s dick twitched at the sight, and Law noticed it.

“You want this?” Law rubbed his head over Kid’s entrance, making him shudder.

Eustass bit at his lips and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“You’ll have to speak up, I can’t hear you.” Law teased.

“Tch, for a sub you demand too much…” Kid grumbled.

“Hm? What was that sorry?” Law smirked, running his hand softly up Kid’s cock and drawing another soft shudder out of him.

“F-fuck you- ass hole.” Kid retorted shakily, though his body betrayed him quite terribly.

Law didn’t push Kid, rather did whatever he wanted and rubbed the head of his cock at Kid’s entrance.

Kid whined softly, begging in earnest and hoping Law couldn’t see his need. Law could read him like a book though right now, and relished the way Kid’s muscles tensed and jolted as he began to push himself in.

The immediate stretch was a sharp searing pain that lasted a few moments, Eustass writhing motionlessly beneath Law and trying not to move.

He cried out a little as he felt Law push in so much deeper than his fingers had and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, his cheeks red hot. He was gripping at the chair, his head turned so he wasn’t looking at either Doflamingo or Trafalgar.

His eyes were barely open and his teeth were grit in attempt to remain stoic.

His breath caught in his throat and he moaned when he felt Law grind into him properly once the initial stretch was over with. Kid immediately bit his tongue then lifted his hand to his mouth and clamped his mouth shut as best he could as Law kept up that speed.

What neither expected was for Doflamingo to walk over at that moment, as Law was too far gone into this and as Kid was by far embarrassed as hell, and lean down beside the two of them to watch. He was behind the Heart throne and he leaned around it, held up by his strings, with his head very nearly on Kid’s shoulder.

He chuckled again, “Fufufu…” quietly.

Law groaned slightly annoyed about his presence but for now it was fine and Kid grumbled to himself, although he was too deeply turned on to bother right now.

“You really like Law’s cock, don’t you, Kid?” He mused against Kids’ ear, making Kid open his mouth to retort.

Kid didn’t get far and moaned instead of yelled at Doflamingo, “Fu- uhhck.” His speech descended into unintelligible blather from there.

Doflamingo was surprised; these two must have been holding it in quite some time. Kid was gripping the head of the chair and tearing it slightly, his right arm strewn over his face.

Doflamingo chuckled again in response to the scene, surprised Law wasn’t trying to make him go away. He licked his lips and made Eustass turn his head to him, the disgust and surprise in both faces made him laugh.

He kissed Eustass, a more intricate and tongue-involved kiss than Kid had ever had. Kid hated this but the way he felt contradicted that. This kiss was disgusting but it was so good, this position was so compromising yet he was seemingly stuck here.

He moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking against his will. He refused it, the very idea of even involving himself any more than he already was.

However, by this stage Law had figured out where his soft spot was, his prostate, and was nudging his cock against it intentionally. Kid arched his back and cried out in a heated moan, pushing his hips down and rolling them the best he could.

Doflamingo momentarily observed again; they were out of it now. He grinned, having adequately embarrassed them for now, and sat back in the air, suspended on his strings quite happily.

Law’s pace was out of step and he was clutching onto Kid’s hips, mumbling to himself and groaning softly in comparison to Eustass. Eustass swore and moaned at Law which only served to turn them both on more.

Doflamingo groaned softly, he could only sit here so long and _not_ try to fuck one of them. He knew what he was going to do now. It made him laugh to himself quietly.

Law was jagged in his pace, offbeat. Eustass had reached down and was beginning to buck his hips into his hand as he stroked himself in rhythm to Law’s thrusts.

Eustass moaned, not used to this much sensation, and tensed around Law; he was too close to stop himself although at the same time he almost worried that he wouldn’t be able to cope with Laws’ finish.

It didn’t stop him as his eyes shut and a bundle of nerves lit up in him, he couldn’t discern between his surroundings and what was happening between them at that moment, he couldn’t think properly at all. His thoughts barely echoed the string of mumbles coming out of his mouth, curses and thanks alike.

Law stared at him intently, groaning as he watched Eustass cum for him so openly, so excited. He couldn’t say no to that, and with the tightness Kid was straining around his dick, he couldn’t deny the pleasure that followed.

Doflamingo watched the obscene scene play out with a small laugh, Law came inside of Kid. How filthy… He liked that. He would be sure to alert them to this fact soon enough.

He watched them pant against one another, clinging onto each other like they depended on it.

He huffed softly, keeping his legs crossed out of both habit and need.

They came down very slowly from their high, both still drugged out of their minds from the pleasure. They hadn’t done that before and they definitely enjoyed it.

Law pulled out and Doflamingo had to grin at the fact that Kid had been quite literally filled and, on such a note, was dripping with cum and dirtied with the act he just committed.

Doflamingo still hung close by them, not having moved from his nearby position in the air. He was tempted to simply touch himself, but that was no fun now was it?

He walked the few short steps closer to them, on his strings like it was normal for men to walk in mid-air, and pushed Law backwards. It was a soft push and he fell into what felt like a chair but it was only strings. Said strings pulled him to the side where he had a good profile view of the two and he hated to think what might happen next, or worse; if he was right about it.

Doflamingo grinned, tilting Kids’ chin up to him. He was still fairly blissed out, and Doflamingo thought it was pretty cute. He rubbed his thumb over Kids’ lips, swollen from being bitten to muffle his noises. Kid didn’t hesitate to lick at it, which surprised him quite honestly.

Eustass’ mouth was hot and wet and Doflamingo fully intended to make use of that. He made Eustass stick his tongue out and ran his index finger down it, the blushing red face making him smile as he licked his lips. Kid wasn’t thinking straight but at the very least he knew he wanted more of that explosive pleasure. He didn’t expect Doflamingo to kiss him again and neither did Law, who was slightly jealous.

Doflamingo sucked on Kids’ tongue softly, then kissed him properly, tongue and all. Eustass moaned into the kiss; his kisses with Law were nothing like this, they were rough and mainly bites. This was experience, he figured, and he liked it so far.

Doflamingo didn’t hesitate to fairly ruin his clothes by pushing up against Kid, getting both Laws and Kids cum on his pants in the process. As if he cared anyway, he had tonnes more. His hands ran up Kids sides and Kid was helplessly sensitive; again, this was _nothing_ like Law.

Eustass found himself needing more, looping his arms around Doflamingos’ shoulders and testing out whether he was allowed to bite or not.

Turns out that it turned Doflamingo on a lot more than Kid intended to when he bit at his bottom lip; Doflamingo ground up against Kid. It occurred to both Kid and Law that he’d been watching the whole time, probably waiting to do this.

A low rumble of an almost-chuckle came out of him, a sadistic smile accompanying it. Despite the danger in that, Kid couldn’t deny how it felt to be unsure of what Doflamingo would do to him; it was exhilarating and he was beginning to like it more and more.

Doflamingo nudged his head to the side and began to kiss at Eustass’ neck, biting and nicking the surface with tiny string-made cuts. Eustass thought for a moment that there was no way he was into the whole masochism thing; then Doflamingos’ tongue happened along with it and the balancing of pain from the small cuts with the teasing pleasure of his sexual needs was sending him over the edge.

Doflamingo left bite-marks and bruises along Kids neck and collarbone, then moved down onto his chest and to his nipple. He assumed Kid had never gotten this treatment considering that this was Law they were talking about.

He figured he was right when Kid made a noise at the contact of his teeth on his skin; playing with Kids’ nipple, flicking his tongue over it teasingly. He stayed there for only a few moments before he let Eustass writhe under him just a little more, letting his hands smooth over his hips and thighs, up his sides and back to his hips.

Eustass did have to groan however, when he realized the difference between Law and Doflamingos cocks. It took him a moment as he actually stopped to think properly, at least kind of; Doflamingo was big. Bigger. That’s all he could quite comprehend for the moment and it got him excited, his hips pushing back on Doflamingo, his arousal slowly building back up in him.

He was leaned back in the chair, legs up from before, so the access was easy enough. However, Doflamingos damned clothing was in the way.

He tugged at Doflamingos shirt instead of trying to speak, seen as his voice didn’t seem all too reliable right now as well as the fact his new erection was fairly noticeable enough.

Doflamingo nibbled at Eustass’ ear, licking and biting the sensitive skin very softly, “What’re you tugging at my shirt for? You’re gonna ruin it.” He said lowly, pushing up against Eustass. His clothing was already ruined. “Oh wait… all that cum already ruined my outfit anyway.” His tone was almost mad but his demeanour was anything but.

His breath was hot over Eustass’ neck and ear and Eustass could tell he wasn’t the only one needing this right now.

“You’re disgusting; you know that right?” he almost moaned it, but didn’t quite.

Kid automatically locked up a little bit; despite being used to insults this still incited anger somewhat. At least if it weren’t for how Doflamingo was holding him right now, pressed up against him, muttering into his ear like he was.

“Filthy, dirty Kid,” He licked over a hickey he’d made just below Kids’ ear on his neck softly, “Don’t you know you shouldn’t do these things at other peoples’ houses? Or in my case, _Palace_? _You’ve even ruined the chair.”_ He was simply taunting Kid now, tugging at his anger, pulling both ways.

Kid grit his teeth, annoyance almost showing through.

“You’re so screwed and _you don’t even know it yet, **look around.**_ You’re in _my_ territory, you’re a piece of lowlife trash and I _hate_ what you’re doing to me right now…” He was starting to piss Kid off and Kid was getting more irritated than he’d like to admit, what with the two different sensations running wild on him right now; one the heat of anger and the other the pleasure of whatever parts of Doflamingo were touching him right then and there.  

“I fucking _love_ it” He groaned, low and heated, squeezing Kids’ ass and in turn pushing Kids’ hips up. He was still working on making a dark purple bruise on Kids’ pale skin with a very serious intent, every part of him pinning Kid there, there and then.

Kid hadn’t expected that. It had him tossing up being extremely angry and being irrefutably hot for Doflamingo, more to the second one the longer he was in this position. He moaned openly at the touches, clawing at Doflamingos’ clothing.

“See? _Look how bad you want it._ ” Doflamingo teased slightly, making Kid flush hotly. “If you want it so much…” he whispered into Eustass’ ear, “…then all you have to do is come and get it.” He grinned, standing up and waiting for Kid to make his move. He knew Kid would do it.

Eustass licked his lips, a low growl coming out of his chest in response, a lusty look all about him. His mind was gone, fogged, poof. Doflamingo could see it in his eyes. He was quick to move, fumbling slightly with Doflamingos’ belt (‘Of all days to wear a belt!’ Kid thought) and tugged his pants down to his knees.

“Now, now, that just won’t do…” Doflamingo tsked, softly pushing kid back so he crouched on his knees. He didn’t waste time in getting rid of his clothing and resuming his position in front of Kid. “That’s better.” He said more to himself than to Eustass.

He watched as Kid licked his lips and prepared to see what he could do here, excited by the look in his eyes. Kid was very determined.

His tongue was wet and hot, and he’d done this before for Law, but it wasn’t anything like Law still.

The shape, the heat, the taste, the _curve_. He was so excited, this was new. This was _good._

Doflamingo hissed as Kid licked at his tip, then from the base of his shaft and back up. Kid continued without much delay between motions, hurrying due to the adrenaline in his system.

His lips wrapped around Doflamingos’ head and Doflamingo groaned softly; he’d definitely done this before. Every shudder and noise from Doflamingo sparked pride into him and he couldn’t help taking pride in what he could do at that moment, sliding his mouth down around Doflamingo as much as he could though not completely.   
This continued for a few moments until Doflamingo shuddered and raked his hand through Kids hair, pulling him back. An almost silent, “Please” echoed in his ears.

He was tempted to continue the blowjob, but honestly he didn’t care then and there. He could feel Doflamingos’ twitching, throbbing; he could tell at the very least that right now it was easier to fuck him and fuck him hard.

He stood up, to Doflamingos mild-expectation, and pulled Doflamingo around to sit on the chair, pushing his shoulders softly to indicate so. Doflamingo on the other hand grinned and chuckled softly, instead sitting on his strings. There were no restrictions with his strings… and Law could see _perfectly._

Kid didn’t care just so long as he could get on top of this sweet cock right now, and that he did. He lowered himself onto Doflamingo with a harsh groan as the head nestled into the still-tight ring of his muscle. He was trying to relax himself.

He realised not only was Doflamingo a little longer but he was thicker and it was driving him insane. Kid moaned lowly as he began to slide down Doflamingos’ cock, feeling it fill him, feeling much of the cum that had filled him get pushed deeper into him.

He couldn’t quite take all of it just yet, and though he was nearly at the base he pulled up softly with a hiss. Doflamingo rubbed circles over his hips and traced patterns that didn’t exist over his skin, kissing at his neck to comfort him, shivers raking down Kids’ body in response.

Doflamingo kissed at his neck and his jaw, then just below his ear. It was non-verbal, but it said that there was no need to force himself.

At that however, Kids’ pride took over and he began to slide down this thick piece of heaven yet again. It was stretching him and he wondered how he wasn’t already stretched wide enough from Laws’ brutal pace; how in the hell could Doflamingo still fill him so tightly.

He groaned as he reached his previous place, arching his back as he slowed even more, barely moving but ever so gradually slipping downwards.

He heard Doflamingo groan and it set him off as he began to notice how much Doflamingo was twitching for him, how hot he was, how much he was throbbing inside of him. It made a burning blush spread over his cheeks mixed with pride as he took the very last centimetre in.

He gasped softly, involuntarily falling onto Doflamingos’ shoulder. He couldn’t believe this; Doflamingo had a curve to his dick. It was not ridiculous, but the _way_ in which it curved set Kids nerves off all too well.

Kid shuddered and stiffened around Doflamingo, clenching harshly and making Doflamingo moan as his dick felt the pressure increase just a little too much. Kid wasn’t quite ready for Doflamingo to move but Doflamingo couldn’t take this and he softly rolled his hips up against Eustass, making him gasp and whine like Law had never heard. He was bracing against Doflamingos shoulder and clinging on because he _had to_ in order to even keep himself there.

Law watched the scene with hungry eyes, the scene was tormentingly erotic, torturously delicious and terribly wrong, but oh so good. He was jealous of the way Kid moaned, wanted to feel that as Kid was feeling. He was jealous of how much pleasure it looked like the two were receiving, and wondered if Doflamingo could possibly be that… _good._

Law bit his tongue as he watched Eustass grip onto Doflamingo, jealousy burning up into him that it wasn’t him getting all the attention. He’d never admit that at all, but hey, _it’s healthy to have a good ego, right?_

He was shamefully aroused again, his body on display for the both to look at. He refused to touch himself but he really wanted to despite that fact.

Eustass shuddered again, his legs locked around Doflamingos hips, probably with a strength that could crush someone’s skull quite easily. It didn’t faze Doflamingo though, which Kid was slightly worried about; Doflamingo was a lot stronger than his lanky-ass body looked.

Kid whined, bringing his legs up and around Doflamingos hips more. He couldn’t bare it, the ridiculous way that Doflamingo was curving into such a sweet spot already; he was going to go insane.

It took him a few moments to adjust to the feeling, trying not to melt on top of Doflamingo with every slight movement he made. He eventually picked himself up enough to start grinding down weakly against him, still rather worn out from the last go and overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> _Unfinished_


End file.
